Beauty's Curse
by mangos
Summary: A unhappy beauty who was married by her father against her will. A man with a dark secret. A brother with dark intentions. Love, hate, jealousy, a casle, a garden, and a wolf added into the mix.
1. Shattered

**A/N: I do not own beauty, or the beast, or Disney, or The Duchess, or anything of value for that matter. This is sort of based off both Beauty and the beast and the Duchess. That was a great movie BTW. I don't plan such a depressing story for my characters as G though. Hopefully... R&R**

Shattered Glass

My father says I must be more of a young lady, else ways no young men will take a liking to such a brazen wretch. Yet again he is haranguing me on the virtues of docile wives.

"Look at your mother; she is the picture of a woman who runs a respectable household."

I snort, "Yes, a woman who is a meek, compliant sheep. If that is what a good wife is then I fear I shall never marry!"

My father reddens, a volcano boiling over, "You shall not speak with such insolence, Arianne! Not in my house."

I answer, "Ah, mother only runs the household. She doesn't own it; her husband does!"

He stomps across the parlor to order me to my room. I leave with as much dignity as I can muster, and strut upstairs. I hear the lock turn before I can even flounce to the bed.

These days I'm only on friendly terms with my Pippa, short for Priscilla, is eleven and very bright. She enjoys all manner of books and novels. She'll sit on a windowsill for hours poring over Grimm's Fairy Tales. Pippa is timid and shy; she forever is hiding behind her hair and blushes when anyone outside the family so much as says her name.

Mary is a good friend although she is two years my senior at eighteen. She is soon to be married. Her fiancé is handsome and kind, very taken with Mary. She thinks him a fine gentleman to be her husband. She would never get in this kind of trouble. No, Mary is diplomatic and all smiles and charm. She knows how to get what she wants. I could never hold my temper or lie so cunningly.

Alas, I am quite bored out of my mind. By now I would've excused myself from the dinner table to go see the hounds. I also have a great liking of the falcons. I don't enjoy horses but Pippa does. She is already a fine equine rider.

If I had my way, I would never get married. It's quite a preposterous daydream; my parents would never accept such a failure. Mary was engaged at 17. I could only have a year of freedom, if you can call my current situation freedom. Men are overbearing bastards.

Men! Such ignorant fools! "Arianne, such the beauty." "Arianne this" and "beautiful that" My mother named me after a dear departed friend. 'Tis a beautiful name to be sure, or so everyone says. But I have long decided beauty must be a curse. I am forever being looked upon as if I were a champion racehorse to be bought. I suppose I am a high bred mare of sorts, a promising wife to give an heir. I have no doubt that my own father would give my hand to the highest bidder when the time comes, although I wish the day would never come. I am something to be claimed, a conquest to boast about. They love my lithe frame; I suppose it's from being locked in during supper for my fights with father such as this one. It's a quarter past seven; they will eat without me soon. I sigh, this has happened often of late. Mary, Priscilla, Clint, Mama, and Father will ignore the empty seat as if I'm not missing.

In hindsight, I feel rather badly for my harsh words of Mama. I love her; truly I do, but barely more than I resent her. She is a timid doe. I hate her for never stopping father when he puts down Pippa because she reads or getting so drunk that he beats her. I can't bear her always giving control to him. I cannot understand it.

A maid knocks and lets herself in.

"Miss Arianne, after you take your toast and tea you should hurry down. Master Fording has news to announce."

I sigh and reply, "I feel like neither toast nor tea. I shall go downstairs."

I make my way down the balustrade and into the dining room. Only father and mama are at the table. My father explains why my attendance is necessary.

He shares, "Arianne, since I know your words this evening were in haste, I believe you will be pleasantly surprised, even pleased, at this announcement. I have been corresponding with the Duke of Devonshire. He has asked for your hand in marriage and I have accepted. His name is Edward. The wedding will be in a month's time."

As I listen, and slowly comprehend, a lead weight of horror grows in the pit of my stomach. Father continues prattling on about the union between families.

I interrupt, "How wonderful, father. I must go share the news with Mary and Pip."

My voice is hollow, just like my heart.

**A/N: I have the 2nd chapter typed so review if you like it and i will continue. Thanks.**


	2. We Cordially Invite You To The Wedding

**A/N: Thank you lilmizz3vil for your review! This chapter isn't that long, but i promise to post a longer one for chapter 3. I hope... Anyways, enjoy and R&R.**

_We Cordially Invite You to the Wedding of…_

It is the wedding day. I have hardened my face and deadened my soul. It is the only way I will survive this ordeal.

I chant a mantra in my head, "You knew it was never going to happen. You were never destined for the true love of novels. It doesn't exist! Look at father and Mama. No, you saw this coming."

But that doesn't me from dying inside. I try to practice being pleasant to my husband to be, trying expressions in the mirror. Edward is one and twenty; it seems so old to me. No matter, at least he is not forty. He's handsome, even I can't deny it. Tall and dark haired, his shoulder is even with my eye level.

Soon enough I'm walking down the aisle. My dress is ivory with intricate lace and pink pearl adornment. It flatters my figure so that I have a tiny waist and even my not so curvy bosom is more voluptuous. My hair is piled atop my head and small brown ringlets frame my face. I am wearing a little make up, a touch of rouge and kohl eyeliner.

But my beauty cannot outweigh that I am chained. Chained to a man that dares looks at me in such an arrogant way. At the sight of him all my fury returns with a passion. I can hardly repeat my vows. Now everyone expects us to kiss. He takes the lead and presses his lips against mine. A rush of warmth floods my body. We break apart but I can still feel his lips branded on me. I can't believe I feel like this after a chaste church kiss. Then I remember what Edward has done.

All of the partygoers go by carriage to my new home. All my possessions and trousseau have been sent before me. I have never seen the Devonshire palace. The wedding celebration will be my first look at it.

The first thing I do is head to the flutes of champagne that are being held on trays by serving boys. I chat and gradually work my way into an alcohol induced haze. It is easier to be complacent when one has a buzz. I receive congratulations gracefully; only Mary knows the extent of my pain. She and Pippa comforted me the days I cried myself to sleep following the engagement. I am soon tipsy enough to not mind dancing with my husband. My drunkenness does not show; I don't slur or weave. We dance the night away.

Hours later the ball is over and guests begin to leave. I have no idea how much I've had to drink, probably an ungodly copious amount of alcohol. Edward leads me down hallways and opens the door to what can only be our chambers. Hardly a coherent thought goes through my mind. Even then I notice the large bed through my cloud. _A bed that's big enough for two._ I babble something about not sleeping together.

I can feel Edward's chest rumble as he chuckles. He lays me on the bed, and loosens my beautiful dress. After kissing me gently on the forehead, he lies down beside me. I have enough consciousness to scoot to the far side of the bed before I drift into dreams of sparkling champagne bubbles.

**A/N: You know you want to push that little button. Go on! Please review and tell me what you think. It makes me update faster, i promise. So if you hate it or love it i don't care. Long or short it doesn't matter. I will try to type ch. 3 in the next week, depending on how busy i am and on my other stories. **

**Luv Ya ; P,**

**Mangos**


	3. Uncooperative

Uncooperative

**A/N: I honestly have been busy, I swear!!! Lol, no I really have. I'm might start picking out songs that relate to each chapter. Tell me what you think? **

**I Don't Need a Man – The Pussycat Dolls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or any other Disney movies for that matter. **

**A Dormeuse is a European**** travelling carriage. The travelers could sleep in their carriage. I mention it very briefly in this chapter.**

**Enjoy chapter 3…**

I am rudely awakened to the bump of a carriage. I groggily realize that I'm using Edward's chest for a pillow. I quickly sit up and manage a glare. These revelations in thr morning light are startling; I know I fell asleep in a bed last night. I have no memory of getting here.

His black hair is tousled but his eyes are lively and twinkle with mirth.

"Sweet dreams?"

I decide to answer honestly. How else will I cope with living in such close quarters in the home of this stranger? We might as well get to know each other.

"Honestly I don't dream that often, if I remember my dreams at all. I all but passed out because of all the alcohol."

I change the subject and ask the necessary question of where we're going at this early hour.

"We are going to our fall home."

He gives no explanation. I scowl at him in reply. My optimistic thoughts of getting to know my captor immediately turn stormy. The only time I'll _ever _get to know this man is when I manage to strangle him, I doubt that will ever happen anyways, looking at his toned muscles. Is his arrogance so vast that he wished to make important decisions with out my leave?

"You have no choice in this matter."

"Says whom?" I challenge him, testing my boundaries.

"I say so and that is how it will be done."

Edward has a menacing growl in his tone and I worry for an instant that I've pushed him too far. Instead of further angering him I try to form an escape plan. Maybe I can open the Dormeus's door and flee to the mountains. That sounds like painful escape plan. And I also point out to myself the absence of some handy mountains to run off to.

"If you try to escape I will be obliged to keep you here by force." He seems quite smug at the prospect so I snort and haughtily glare at Edward as if the thought had never crossed my mind, when in fact it feels as though he can read my thoughts.

Slowly, Edward's eyelids drop and his breathing slows. He looks tired and has purple circles under each eye, for all his ferocity earlier. It will be as risky as disturbing a viper, but a plan is forming.

**EPOV  
**I slit my eyelids and watch Arianne attempt to reach the door. I believe she thinks I am asleep. She turns to look at me and gasps. I chuckle, she seems so shocked.

"Going somewhere?" I am answered with silence.

"You do realize Glenwood is leagues away."

I expect she'll greet this as defeat, and continue to be complacent. Instead she reaches for the handle with the hand behind her back, all the while a smile on her face. I grab for her wrist, but she has already jumped.

**APOV**

Nobody realizes quite how far a carriage is from the ground until you jump from it. I attempt to plant my feet on the ground, but nonetheless end up in the mud. I hear a sickening crack before my ankle gives out.

Instead of sitting on the ground and bawling as half of me wants to do, I begin to limp unsteadily in the direction we left. Edward has already stopped the dormeus. With a few long strides, my captor masquerading as a husband is beside me. Why is everything so damned easy for this man? My frustration is reflected in the roiling storm clouds above.

And then he had the nerve to ask, "Are you hurt?" He has the audacity to act as if he cares. This only puts me at his mercy.

"No," I say scathingly, "I just limp in the hopes that you'll leave me alone!" Edward sighs.

"It's a long way to walk on a bad ankle."

"Well I wouldn't even be here if not for you! The only one who's worse is my father! Why in god's name did you have to choose me!"

"Am I really so loathsome?"

"YOU are moody, arrogant, selfish, terrifying, and self centered! You snarl one minute and chuckle the next. Why would you want to marry me when you're already in love with yourself!

I am fuming. Thankfully I don't need to stomp away because Edward abruptly leaves me. Good riddance! He flashes me one toothy smirk before the horses start at a wild gallop. Wait, why would he leave me! Besides the minor detail of me screaming insults at him. A trivial factor that has caused me to be stranded in the wilderness. I've already resigned myself to a life of unhappiness, but I am nowhere near dead. Instead I try to remember all the tips for survival I've ever heard.

Don't drink saltwater. No danger of that.

Fire is essential. I don't know the first thing about lighting a fire.

Some berries are not good to eat. Some are. I can't tell what's poison to save my life, which may be the case.

There is as much a chance of that knowledge helping me as a squirrel guiding me to seven dwarfs and a warm cottage. To add to my pretty picture, it starts pouring, right on cue. Absolutely peachy! I'm abandoned in the middle of the forest in a torrential storm. I can't walk and I'm all alone.

I spot a giant oak that looks drier and manage to hobble over. I pick a spot that's relatively dry between the roots. I can see the road but the leafy foliage hides me in its protective arms. There's nothing to do but wait it out. I surrender to a blissful doze.

**A/N: Thank you to: ****Phantomrose93, Shadowxwolf, lilmizz3vil, who reviewed. And also to Shade rose, who added me to their favorites.**** Thank you to the couple of others that have favorited my story. It means a lot and I would mention you by name but I accidentally deleted the alert emails. :( ****I hadn't posted this as soon as I'd hoped. I'm really sorry about that. Please leave a review!**

**Thanks**


	4. Stormy Weather

**A/N: GUESS WHAT.......................I have a fabulous beta!!! be sure to check out Phantomrose93's profile. YOU are totally awesome.**

**Btw. if i had not been lazy and found a song for this chapter it would be some angry song from the Killers.**

**Disclaimer: I know this may come as a shock to most of you, but i am not Walt Disney.**

**Most Importantly: REVIEW...and read too**

A while later, the tale tell clomping of heavy footfalls rouses me to alertness. They stop, curiously. _Why would anyone _want_ to stop in this godforsaken forest?_ I scrabble between my tree and a bushy scrub. I can only hope the overgrown foliage will conceal me. I watch as three men come into the woods. Two carry a jewel-encrusted chest between them. Although small, perhaps only the length of two hand spans, it seems to be burdensome. I crane my neck to get a better look and see the visage of a distinctive jade-eyed wolf.

"This is it; we can discard the chest and leave. There were no witnesses, and therefore no evidence. Does everyone remember the plan?"

The other replies, "I say we get away as fast as possible. The Duke will have already set those infernal hounds on us. He will not be eager to let us go. Besides, there's evil afoot inside those walls, mark my words. "

I gasp. They're bandits. The robbers are silent for a moment, as if waiting for something. Suddenly heavy hands are laid on my shoulders. Before I can react, my building scream is stifled when one moves to cover my mouth.

"What's this pretty thing I've come across? I do believe whatever found may be kept. And I intend to keep _you_, poppet."

His voice is oily as he addresses me and my skin crawls. The man grasps me in a viselike grip as if I were struggling no more that a dove in a tomcat's paws. A spark of fury ignites in my chest. _I belong to no one!_ I think, focusing my fury as I bite hard on the hand that covers my mouth. It tastes absolutely vile, but it works. The man curses and pushes me away. This causes me to stumble on my hurt ankle and I crumple in pain, stifling a small cry of pain. The slimy voiced man advances on me. I can see a gleam of cruelty in his eyes and I know I have no chance against his brute force. I glance up in fear, waiting for the blows that are sure to come…

**EPOV**

I wondered at how I Arianne became my bride. I had contemplated finding suitable companionship, but it seemed an impossible feat. No one could be close to me without being in constant danger. It was inevitable I would live out my life alone; the only one to share my fortress would be my detestable brother, and his wife. The opportunity had materialized in the form of Howe Fording. Master Fording owed me a small fortune from his gambling habits. He offered me his daughter in exchange for canceling his debt, which I gladly accepted.

I had convinced myself that it was a good idea. I don't know why my good judgment abandoned me. I had taken advantage of the poor man's ignorance of my true nature; how was he to know he was marrying his daughter to a beast. I hadn't realized at the time that she could discover my secret in an instant, merely with a glimpse of me at the wrong time. Perhaps I should have.

_It __is__ a shame Arianne is so difficult. _I thought_, I hold her fate in my hands and she dares to insult me! I am prepared to grant her every wish… I am impeccably polite, and yet she gives every indication that she finds me insufferable!_ I cannot fathom her. In a way, the situation had… improved. _The more she hates me,_ _the less time she spends in my company. It's for the better._

That doesn't stop the disappointment from rippling through me like skipping stones on a pond.

_What did you think was going to happen? We would live happily ever after in a magical land of unicorns and twittering birds? _I pushed away masochistic thoughts and moved into a more practical frame of mind.

As tempting as teaching that ungrateful little wretch a lesson may be, I couldn't leave Arianne at the mercy of this storm, it wouldn't do for her to be hurt, especially this early in our acquaintance. I order the driver to turn the carriage back. Maybe it would show my goodwill towards her. Or better yet scare a little respect into her, but I doubt that. Arianne's rather… spunky. I'll give her that.

We arrive where I left her, but no one is to be seen. Thinking she must have sought refuge from the storm, I head into the forest. Before long I find her on the ground surrounded by brutes. I grab two daggers from their sheaths on my belt and throw them with lethal aim. Both men retreat with wounds. I doubt they lived. My cold-blooded assault was necessary; I didn't need anyone attacking me from behind. I looked at Arianne straight into her wide eyes. Their golden brown depths are filled with horror and revulsion.

I should've known. She'll never see anything but the monster in me now. I try to push aside the fingers of shame, the remorse of having bloody hands before her.

"Get any closer and I'm killing the girl." The third worm has noticed me and holds Arianne as a shield.

I force all my guilt into a chillingly hard voice. A razor sharp tone that hides all emotion. "Go ahead. She is nothing more than a pretty face to me."

**APOV**

The moment I see Edward's face, all is clear. He didn't come for me because he cares, not in the least. I can see a possessive glint in his sea green eyes. I muster all the hate that resonates through my body and send it to him in a fierce stare. He doesn't react. Damn. Nothing seems to faze him.

His agile frame moves with lightning speed. In the time it takes me to blink, his weapons have murdered two men. I feel a knife at my throat and the oily man holds me to himself. A droplet of blood trickles in a crimson trail down my neck and all thoughts cease. Before either of us can react, Edward has incapacitated my would-be captor with a kick and blow to the head. He quickly and efficiently disarms the unconscious man before walking to me.

"You aren't able to walk."

"I can." This is a blatant lie. I can feel the pain even as I stand with my weight on one foot and lean heavily on a tree trunk. And in the back of my mind I don't want to admit that I'm scared of the man who flings daggers with deadly accuracy. Edward holds his arms out, and I can't stop the nearly unconscious action to shrink away.

"You will _not_ carry me."

Before I can protest any further, he sweeps me into his muscled arms bridal style. All my fear is erased in this bold move. I beat my fists against his chest and shout through the trees. The only thing Edward does in response is hoist me over his shoulder and pin my arms to my sides. This merely causes me to shriek louder and flail my good leg. He drops me unceremoniously on the ground.

"Fine. If you want to stay, I'm sure _they_ will enjoy your company."

"I don't mind at all thank you very much." I even manage to scoot to a stump and sit, as if to prove my point.

But he can hear my bluff. "Oh really." Edward begins to walk away. He has all the cards damn him. I can't afford to be stubborn. All the horror stories I've ever heard flash before my eyes.

"Wait…" I allow the fear to show in my voice and swallow my pride. He turns, agonizingly smug.

"Yes?"

"I really don't want to be left alone in these woods. The robbers are bound to wake up sometime."

He seems to be expecting more; it's time for a more humble tactic. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Needless to say, I loathe begging. Appealing to Edward's mercy in particular is something I don't plan to do again. Ever.

"Please… Edward, You can't leave me." He has a smug grin I long to wipe off his face.

"It seems my fair lady has changed her mind."

I snarl with vehemence. "I am not yours!"

His grin stays in place. "Are you going to be good?" He asks in a patronizing tone.

I give an unwilling nod. He smiles and comes to pick me up. I surrender and am stubbornly sullen in a last stand. Edward helps me to get in the carriage without a word. Now that I am out of harm's way, I realize how hungry I am. And hung over.

Before we leave this dreadful patch of forest, Edward seems to have one more task in mind.

"Wait," he commands.

I sigh and bite back a scornful retort. _He did come back, that has to count for something…but not much. _Edward returns carrying the chest. He sets it on the seat next to him. I refuse to even look at him. Instead, I study the chest in earnest; it was delicately embossed with silver vines over the whole dark mahogany surface. The only colors besides silver and black were the disconcerting eyes of the wolf, staring through everything in its view.

"It's rightfully mine, a family heirloom. That's the Devonshire House crest." He indicates the wolf.

My only response is stony silence.

Time seems to go slowly solely for the purpose of vexing me. It is past noon when a hulking Neolithic structure begins to rise in the distance. It is all of dark chocolate stone. As we get closer, it becomes clear what a labyrinth this castle is; there are a myriad of bronze turrets and the jagged roofline has neither rhyme nor reason.

I gasp escapes my lips when the garden comes into view. I forget about my resentment as the excitement gets the better of me. "It's so… beautiful."

I had grown flowers in our own garden, but most of it had been used for fruit and vegetable bearing plants, not roses or lilies. The garden is in full bloom, and even the rain cannot ruin it. This only makes the garden wilder. It has every flower imaginable: tulips, peonies, bluebonnets, Gerber daisies, pansies, forget-me-nots, impatiens, and sunflowers. Not only does it have flowers, but also vines and flowering trees.

It takes my breath away. I gaze, mesmerized in its vastness and sigh in wonder, forgetting, if only for a moment, the circumstances that have brought me here. But it cannot be my home, not even if it were the finest garden in the world. This revelation fills me with dismay, because despite my hoping I can somehow sense I will never see my family again. All I see in my future is the man who has claimed me, the man who not four hours hence made me beg to be _rescued_. It was his fault I was stranded there in the first place. This isn't a man I can love, I can barely stand his company.

So I think of the gardens. It is lovely enough for me to pretend that it can make me happy, to pretend this prison could be bearable. Perhaps I can escape from this cage disguised as a palace, perhaps I can retreat into the sanctuary of sweet-smelling buds. I fantasized only of the garden, of walking through moonlit paths and the trickling fountains. I dreamed of how the earth would smell when it rained. As we entered the foreboding gate, I forced all other thoughts and images out of my mind. I nurtured the dream, because oftentimes, reality is too much to bear.

**A/N: I have found someone to compare Edward in my fanfic. Heath Ledger and his hair like in the movie 10 things I hate about you. Maybe a little taller, like he's 6'1". He has blue-green eyes. So that's kind of what I imagine him to be like. He's also pretty cocky. ;D **

**It's thanks to _Akatsuki-Lover007, Pimpernel Princess, draco-rex, SubjectiveReality, _ and _crazy as hell_ that I was motivated enough to write this chapter.**

**I would like some reviews because it took a lot of work and to get some kind of sign that i should continue. **

**Love Ya Lots,**

**mangos**


	5. Unwelcome Courtesy

Disclaimer: **I don't own beauty or, in fact, the beast :(**

Unwelcome Courtesy

**EPOV**

I can see as we walk through the halls that Arianne isn't enjoying my company in the least. I feel, rather than see the dark clouds of hatred emanating from her. _It would be for the best to show her to her rooms, _I decide, leading her up the grand staircase of the southeast wing.

Not even our footsteps break the chilly silence; the thick rugs muffle them. At the landing we turn into a hallway. The door at the end of it leads to her personal chambers. The door at the right leads to mine. My mother designed them before her death. Even the tapestry hangings of paths and flowers and faeries are a comforting reminder of Isabeau.

She died when I was only ten years old. My memories of her mingle with a time when my brother and I were the best of friends. Two years my elder, I worshipped the ground he walked on. He taught me how to shoot my first sling shot. We discovered all the secret passageways of the estate together. We were inseparable, always competing and having adventures. Now Stefan and I couldn't be further apart.

_How long have we been standing here? _I Snap out of my reverie and hold the door open for Arianne, she cautiously enters, as if the room might swallow her.

"Your belongings have already been unpacked."

I wait for her to say something, anything, but her expressionless eyes are filled with condemning icicles. Each one seems to pierce me individually and I receive the distinct impression that she does not forgive easily. _That is an interesting thought to ponder…_

I tell Arianne dinner will be at seven o'clock. She nods and I take this as an opportunity to leave. I am looking forward to my hunt. Regardless of her manner towards me, it's good to be home.** APOV**

"Your belongings have already been unpacked."

I wonder idly if my wardrobe can fill the closet he indicates. He waits for me to respond, but I refuse to acknowledge him. He does not seem irked by my immature display. He only seems preoccupied and he mutters something about dinner as he leaves.

Now that I'm alone, I examine the rooms leisurely. There is the bedchamber and a small parlor and even a bathing area. There are windows reaching to the ceiling with thick blue curtains, the color of cloudless skies. The four poster bed is covered in lavish blue of the same shade, all the wood is gilded gold. In a corner stands a gold birdcage inside are two little soft brown birds with long tails preening each other. I decide to get dressed…I have nothing better to occupy my time with.

**(A/N: the thing is their rooms do connect, but Arianne hasn't found the door and Edward hasn't mentioned it. Think like in the movie Marie Antoinette, they each have super big and fabulous rooms that discreetly connect. ;) And if Arianne hates him now then they're not really going to be getting it on Edward isn't the type to go all rapist-y…yet…jkjk. Just get back to reading.)**

When I open the door I am shocked to find not only all of my dresses hung, but even finer ones put alongside my own. The flamboyant gowns make my wardrobe look plain in comparison. I wish I could say I was not tempted to slip into some of the magnificent clothing, but my stubborn streak won out. The smallest taste of retaliation is worth more than any finery.

I don a particularly drab, dovegray dress that is old and worn. The wardrobe captures my attention so much that a short, round woman manages to approach me from behind, startling me.

"Welcome dearie, welcome! I'm Miranda, your maid," She smiles up at me with wide hazel eyes. She is petite, but not in an unhealthily thin way.

I smile my thanks. Then she helps me dress, looking slightly disappointed at the sight of my dreary choice of attire but nonetheless efficiently pins my waves into a somewhat tamed bun. She keeps up cheerful monologue the whole time, her speech touched by a northern accent.

"Lady Arianne, I am to be showing ye to dinner." I nod my consent and she leads me through a labyrinth of hallways to the dining hall. Edward is sitting at the end of a long table. A place is set for me at his left. The table is full of steaming platters of meats and breads, soups and vegetables. He stands and pulls the chair out for me with a barely veiled smirk. No gentleman's manners shall change my feelings for him! I briefly glare at him before covering my plate with vegetables and fish.

"You didn't wear them."

Although I know exactly what he means, I feign ignorance. "I didn't wear _what_?"

"You did not wear the dresses," He glances at the one I am wearing, "the new ones, I ordered for you. Why?"

"_Because_ I do not respond particularly well to bribery."

"I simply wanted-"

"You, least of all, cannot entice me to be happy. I shall be as miserable as I please to be! No matter how many _gifts _I may receive."

"Then it shall be my mission to please you". He still has that ever present smirk on his face. The one I have come to recognize when he is only humoring my tantrums. Now I am too livid to enjoy eating anything at all, even if I am hungry.

Ω

I walk out of the room while Edward sits at the dining table, alone among untouched platters of food.

He taunts at me, "Where are you going so soon? Don't you enjoy my refined company? There's just about no one else that lives here. Did you think of that _before_ you make your personal enemy."

"As far as I know, you aren't "refined company," just a bratty boy who's had his ego inflated far too much."

I sit in my room for a while, but I am too restless to sit still. First he openly admits to attempting to bribe me, then he jeers at me and expects me to keep him company. I don't know what it is about Edward that makes me want to fight with him. No, no that isn't it. I want to show him that he… doesn't own me, he can't order me around. I guess it's what I've always tried to prove to everyone, to the world. But that still gives him no reason to disrespect me. Now I can't help but fume again.

I decide to go exploring. I wander aimlessly, yet another aggravating storm has trapped me indoors. The lower level of the house, the servants' quarters, is a melee of sounds and smells, and not all of them pleasant. I meander through cramped living apartments and pass a ragtag band of barefoot children. I stroll unnoticed, quietly absorbing the sights. That is, before I encounter Miranda with a baby in her arms. She starts to turn away before she realizes who I am.

"Lady Arianne! What in God's great green earth should ye be doin' here?"

I hold my hands out hopelessly. "Erm…I was…exploring."

She chortles, "Come along wi' me lassie, we'll get ye back upstairs safe and sound."

After a moment, it dawns on me that Miranda is the first person in this hellhole that I like. I smile for the first time and take her hand. "Thank you."

Ω

**A/N: What do you think? What am I doing wrong? What do you hate? Or what am I doing that makes your day? If you don't leave a review I'll never know. I'm open to any suggestions. ****EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS WITH COOKIES TO: phantomrose93, my beta**

**ALSO, thanks to:** Treebrooke, Dazzled Journalist, buggage, SpikeMalWesley, Brooke6404, lilmizz3vil, and Aurora Starwing!!!** For your awesome reviews and favoriting.**

**Peace out until (insert drum roll here) chapter 6**

**Btw, Happy New Year... yeah 2010**


End file.
